


Without You Here

by fenellaevangela



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Masturbation, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is alone on a Saturday night and missing Kurt, but she does have her bamf doll to keep her company . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the plushie or furry kink square on my kink_bingo card ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)).
> 
> This fic was inspired by the following panel from Uncanny X-Men 168:
> 
>   
> 

The apartment was empty again. Both of Amanda's roommates were working international flights over the weekend, and Amanda had the entire apartment all to herself for two whole days. While the solitude was pleasingly peaceful and _such_ a nice change from being enclosed in an airplane with a hundred passengers for hours at a time, it was also lonely.

Saturday nights in New York City didn't have to be lonely, of course. Amanda toyed with the idea of going out to a bar or club, or even to a nice sit down restaurant where she could people watch from the privacy of her own table, but the truth of it was that the company she _really_ wanted was busy elsewhere that weekend and anyone else would only be a pale replacement.

Amanda knew that it wasn't Kurt's fault that he had X-Men business on her weekend off, or hers that her job made it just as difficult to schedule time together as his did. It was just disappointing and frustrating that they hadn't had the opportunity to share more than a phone call in the last few weeks. She sighed at the thought of their last date, the month before. It seemed so much longer since they'd seen each other.

Frustrated and still bored, Amanda went into her bedroom and started aimlessly browsing her closet. Perhaps the right outfit would inspire her to go have a night on the town? Instead she found her bamf doll, sitting on top of her shoe rack and half hidden behind a long blue jacket.

Amanda's heart clenched, just a little. Still, she smiled and picked the doll up. It was soft and plush, its little suit and gloves velvety to the touch while its face was furry. She squeezed it and it squished under her fingers.

“Oh Kurt,” she said, staring at the stuffed doll. She'd almost forgotten it was in there. It looked so much like him, but then again, he had a very distinct look.

She brushed her fingers through the doll's fluffy blue hair. It had been a while since she's had the opportunity to do the same to the real Kurt. His hair didn't have quite the same texture; the doll's hair was fluffier than a real person's could ever be. It was smoother, too. Kurt's hair had been tangled that day. She hadn't cared, of course, but now she imagined what it would be like if the doll were him, if his hair felt so smooth and soft when she touched it.

Kurt had kissed her that day as she had her hand in his hair. They had been having a picnic on the grounds of Xavier's school, laying on a blanket spread out over the grass. She remembered his smile as he leaned in, the warmth and wetness of his mouth as they had kissed under the sunlight. The memory made Amanda's skin flush and she rubbed the doll's fuzzy cheek, imagining the rough rasp of Kurt's furred skin as he had moved against her. 

Still standing in front of her open closet, Amanda gripped the bamf doll tightly in one hand and slipped the other under her waistband. She and Kurt hadn't done more than kiss during their picnic, too aware of Xavier's school and all its students so close by, but here she was all alone on a Saturday night with nothing to do . . . 

The position was a little awkward and not what she was used to, but with a hand in the doll's fluffy hair she could imagine Kurt was on his knees in front of her. She closed her eyes and pretended it was him touching her as she rubbed herself through the fabric of her panties, quick and hard like she liked. Just as she could feel her climax building, she squeezed the smooth fibres of the doll's hair between her fingers. The doll almost slipped through her grip as her orgasm hit her, but she managed to hold it tight.

She opened her eyes as she panted in the afterglow. She looked down at the bamf doll that was still in her hand and smirked at it before straightening its dishevelled hair and putting it back in its place in her closet.

She decided to call Kurt the next day and remind him just how much she missed him.


End file.
